


[VIDS] Time Stops, All the Things He Said & My Body is Your Body

by medusa_neplave



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Tommy, Choking, Fanvids, Feelings, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance, Sexual Frustration, Smut, This Is What I'm Doing Instead of Writing, Three Fanvids, kind of sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:57:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medusa_neplave/pseuds/medusa_neplave
Summary: “You can change what you do, but you can’t change what you want,” Tommy once said to Ada.





	[VIDS] Time Stops, All the Things He Said & My Body is Your Body

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fandom!  
> Originally I was making just one video, but then it all went wrong. The first video ( _Time Stops_ ) is the "true one," but I had so much fun doing this, that I could not possibly stop. So I reused the scenes I made for the first one and used it into another two videos ( _All the Things He Said_ & _My Body Is Your Body_ ) - different song gives it a completely different drive.  
>   
> Most of the scenes are similar, but with completely different atmosphere. I was trying different approaches and then I just couldn’t decide which version was the best. So, the first one is sad and Tommy suffers a lot. The second has a lot of feels and the last one is sub!Tommy PWP. But they're basically all the same.  
>   
> Enjoy :)

If the videos are not showing, there are links in Notes below.

  
**EDIT** : Please switch to YouTube for fullscreen, fullscreen is your friend :) 

  


  


**Author's Note:**

>  **Time Stops** : <https://youtu.be/0AowKTPWTik>  
> **All the Things He Said** : <https://youtu.be/_M-eA4eOeK4>  
> **My Body is Your Body** : <https://youtu.be/bpyyQ5g8h2I>


End file.
